johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Passing by johns house
This video shows Tyler's trip back home from work. He decides to pass by what remains of John's house. The video begins corrupting when he approaches the house. We see Regiminis appear briefly during the corruptions. Details Details as of 9/11/18. Description: "Took this after I finally got out of work yesterday. I don't know why, but I felt like passing by johns house and taking the forest route home. On a side note, I guess my phone is fucking up again, which sucks because I was hoping I wouldn't have to buy a new phone. But it looks like I will have to. If I didn't know any better, that part about 3 minutes in almost looked like it had weird glitchy faces." Tags: N/A Video Transcript We see Tyler walking down a road in the woods. The ground is wet. Tyler: "Well, the rain has finally... sorta let up enough... that I can begin walking home from work now." Tyler turns around and sees a work truck parked in the road. Tyler: "Fucking weird truck just kinda fucking... coughed next to me. (Sigh) Um, nothing too unusual though, so... Most unusual thing right now is just how the, uh-" The video begins stuttering a bit. Tyler: "-Out of fucking nowhere. You know what I think I'll do today?" The truck from earlier begins beeping as it backs up. Tyler: "Oof.. Spooked me. (Laughs)" The video cuts forward. Tyler: "Shit, my phone is fucking up big time today. But, uh... I think I'll actually go by John's." The video begins corrupting when Tyler says the last sentence. It turns red when he says John's name. Tyler: "Haven't done that in a good month or two... My route home is right by it. I think I'll take the, uh... 'John route' today. Why not? Oh, joy." The video stutters some more and cuts out some of Tyler's words. Tyler: "You know, I find it really funny in a kinda fucked up way that, uh... John's house actually burned down next to what used to be a fire department. Yeah, this used to be a little fire house. Not anymore, now it's just a little faggoty ass cultural center that I don't even think does anything anymore. I think the... the guy who owns it just kinda keeps it around for, um... sentimental value. Yeah. Fun fact. Fucking... John's house burned down next to what used to be a fire house. Man, I don't know if you can see it, but damn for some reason I guess the road was really fucking hot here. Smoke and shit..." Tyler walks up to a 'Road Closed' sign that is placed over the road. Tyler: "Ever since uh, the accident happened... this road has actually been closed... Because my town is a fucking lazy piece of shit. The government here is a lazy piece of shit. Our, uh... mayor literally doesn't exist. We have an honorary mayor and that's all we have. Really shitty backwater town, so uh... Yeah this road has just had the 'Road Closed' signs here literally ever since." Tyler begins walking down a dirt road through the woods. The video stutters a bit and cuts ahead to Tyler looking at an old swing. Tyler: "Remember when we were kids and would swing... Oh yeah, and uh... I can just assume, uh... people have taken up shelter here because that chair was definitely not here before." As Tyler walks up to the remains of the house the video begins corrupting badly. The Song of Unhealing can be heard in the back ground as the footage corrupts. When the house comes into view the music gets incredibly loud and text can be seen flashing on screen: "burning flesh melting bones" "nothing could stop the stinging" "SOMEONE PICKUP THE PHONE PLEASE" "soon he will belong to" "REGIMINIS" Regiminis's face appears a few times faintly over the video. The video suddenly goes back to normal. Tyler: "I don't know where the fuck all this shit has fucking come from. But, uh... Yeah... This is, uh... where John used to be. Used to be a two-story house, too. Attic included, used to go all the way up to those trees. Well, anyways... What-" The video cuts forward once again. Tyler: "If I had the time and patience I would probably also, uh, be... working on uh... doing some upkeep for this yard... because the grass is really thick and it is a bitch to traverse through over to my house." house1.png house2.png house3.png house4.png house5.png house6.png house7.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos